Minecraft Mob Talker: A Brave New World
by Sirios Olivers
Summary: Found yourself stranded in unmarked territory in what appears to be a post-apocalyptic world but, not like the one you'd expect, and your only hope of survival happens to be building, fighting giant bosses, and taking care of, who you call, your significant other...what could possibly go wrong? MobTalker Fic if you can't tell. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The beginnings of a strange new world**

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: Accepting OCs. Check out Chapter 5  the Update chapter for more info.)**

* * *

><p>Sirios woke with a start, a pain exploding behind his eyes in waves, threatening to take him back into the darkness that was unconsciousness. He narrowed his eyes to the bright sun overhead which didn't help seem to his throbbing skull. Thoughts flashed through his brain at a rapid speed making it hard for him to even think about where he could possibly be right now. He presses two fingers to each of his temples and slowly rubbed them in a counter-clockwise motion in attempt to get the unbearable pain under control. Slowly, he felt the pain subside and his thoughts became more correlated and linear. Once the pain had died down a workable amount, the first thing that registered in his mind was that he was on the ground sitting on his back. He slowly ran his hands through the lush grass below him. How had he gotten here? Sirios sat up, too quickly he may add, and was immediately hit by the horrible feeling of nausea. He collapsed and fell backwards looking back, once again, at the blinding sun overhead.<p>

"Just where the hell am I?" his voice came out raspy and dry as though he hadn't had a drink in ages.

He turned his head and carefully examined his surroundings. He was surrounded by a lush green forest, peppered with trees. Sirios automatically knew that he wasn't back home in London. The climate was too warm and the trees too numerous. Sirios felt the nausea recede and gave a deep breath, glad that he would not taste what he had eaten for breakfast a second time in a more…unsightly manor. He sat up at a leisurely pace and got a better look at his surroundings. Directly ahead showed him nothing but, the vast expanse of the forest he currently resided. Behind him the forest seemed to continue but, his eyes were too weak I to see that far. His eyes… Sirios reached for his face in panic realizing that his glasses were missing. He felt something inside his pocket and quickly fished it out, not expecting what he found. He turned what appeared to be a large, touchscreen phone in his hands. He was slightly puzzled taking into account that his own cell phone was like this but smaller and with a gold trim around it. This one was simply black without a hint of uniqueness about it. Sirios felt around the edge of the "cellphone", his dim eyesight heightening his other senses, as he searched for some way to turn it on. His heart gave a leap of joy as he felt a small protrusion. As he clicked it, the backlight illuminated the phone's display. Several icon arranged themselves on-screen but, none of them were of those he recognized.

"Inventory?" he muttered scrolling through the icons. "Crafting? Chat? What is this thing going on about?"

As if on cue, the "Chat" icon highlighted itself. He quickly scrolled to it and tapped the small speech bubble picture. The screen shifted and five simple words appeared:

"Find Shelter before the Night."

Had he written that as a reminder? Sirios mind raced as he tried to make sense of the message.

'Why do I have to take shelter?' he thought looking around. 'Sure, I don't like being alone in the dark but, why would I need to take shelter?'

He did not know who or what had made this message but, something in the pit of his stomach warned him that this message was urgent and crucial to follow. Sirios rose to his feet and took a glance at the sun. It had move slightly from its original place high in the sky and sunken confirming that it was significantly later in the day. Sirios took one more glance back at the phone's screen which had now turned black, the message he received still echoing in his mind:

"Find Shelter before the Night."

Sirios had traveled what felt like several miles before he finally declared himself lost. He had no idea where he was heading and had no possible way of finding out…or did he? He pulled out his phone and clicked it on. He quickly scrolled through the icons finding a small icon resembling a map. He tapped it and a vibrant and incredibly detailed map appeared on the screen. He looked at the small red triangle, which he knew to be himself, and examined the area around him. From what he saw, he appeared to be in some sort of forested area that extended for what he could only amount to as miles, before gradually transitioning into what appeared to be a desert.

'Last I checked,' Sirios thought walking in the direction of the desert. 'Deserts don't naturally occur so close to the forest.' He did a quick 360. 'Unless this is some sort of massive oasis…which is…doubtful to say the least.'

Sirios continued to trudge on towards the strange wilderness when something caught his eye. Turning, he saw what appeared to be a large hole leading down into the earth. He wandered over in its direction and peered down into the large, dark abyss feeling the unwelcome chill of the depths below. As he stood close to the cave, he could here what sounded to be…moaning? As he prepared to inspect closer he threw himself back away from the hole as a zombie appeared from the darkness. He scrambled away and ready to fight as the zombie found its way above ground, slowly making its way towards the startled boy. The white-haired boy lifted himself off ground and raised his fist, preparing for a fight. He'd been trained in hand-to-hand combat in the past. While he wasn't great at it, he knew he could put up a hell of a fight. Before the zombie got close to him, it passed through a ray of sunlight that radiated through the canopy. Instantly, the zombie ignited and gave out grunts of pain as it desperately made its way to his location. Once he was sure the zombie was in his range, he lashed out with three quick punches, knocking the zombie down and incapacitating his foe. Sirios exhaled and lowered his guard.

'Zombies…really,' he thought looking checking his surrounding for more trouble. 'What the hell kind of world is this? Christ, I hope this isn't some sort of bleeding post-apocalyptic world.'

He looked back at the remnants of the zombie that was now starting to dissolve, much to the boy's disgust. As he looked at the corpse something that had happened earlier was played back in his head.

"Why did that zombie catch fire light that?" he looked up at the ray of light beaming down through the treetops. "Is sunlight that harmful to them?"

"Apparently."

Sirios gave a strangled cry before spinning around with fist raised. He lowered his guard slightly when he realized a strange girl with green hair and hazel eyes had snuck up on him.

"State your purpose!" Sirios demanded the mysterious girl. "Don't come any closer before you do. Do so and you'll regret it."

The green haired girl giggled and gave him a coy smile. "Calm down guy. I'm not here to hurt you rather, I'm actually here to protect you from my kinsman." She took a quick glance behind me. "It seems as though you might not need my protection after all."

"Your kinsman?"

She pointed to the spot where the zombie had once been. "Yeah, that zombie and all the rest of them are related to me somehow. Not when they were alive thank god. My family would have been massive if that were the case."

Sirios tensed up. "So basically what you're telling me is that: you're a bloody zombie, and you want to help me?"

She smiled and twirled her finger in the air. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! The prize happens to be that you'll get to survive the night. Now you can take it or," she motioned the white-haired boy in her direction, "you can sit out here and face the horde tonight when the sun goes down. You're choice Whitey, take it or leave it."

Sirios hesitated. This strange girl didn't seem to raise any warning flags in his mind but, something about her seemed too…trustworthy. His mind raced but, all in all came to one final conclusion.

"Sure," he said with a hint of suspiciousness in his voice. "I'll follow you. Just…don't try and deceive me. I've been known to see past a clever guise."

The zombie girl smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not like that rude relative of mine that attacked you earlier. Besides, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it a while ago. Now enough talking, we've got to find us some shelter! The sun won't wait for us you know!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: More or less and Interesting Encounter**

* * *

><p>Lucas sprinted across the vast snowy tundra at top speed, his lungs burning with fatigue but, he continued to press on without ceasing. He tore through the trees and leapt over ledges trying to get some distance between him and whatever had chased him. He caught sight of a well-hidden ledge in his peripheral vision and immediately headed off in that direction, sliding under, and remaining deadly silent in the darkness as he readied his stone sword. He held his breath as several large spiders (with skeletons riding on them for some reason) tore through the brush and headed off, seemingly in their pursuit. He gave a loud sigh and lowered his sword thanking whatever higher power as listening that he would live to fight another day. He relaxed but, it was short-lived as he felt the imposing feeling of hunger in his stomach. He produced a torch from his inventory and placed it on the wall behind him. He then produced one loaf of bread and began to snack on it as he checked his surroundings, making sure his pursuers were long gone. He finished his bread and glanced down at the small black phone in his hand. The screen showed 10 small heart icons with 5.5 of them blacked out and 10 small food icons with 7 blacked out.<p>

'I need more food if I am to survive the night,' he thought checking out his little hideout. He threw one more glance at the phone. 'Ironically I need to do so before my hunger bar drops any more than it has now.'

He collected his torch and cautiously left his hiding spot. He walked through the massive tundra, checking his map now and again to make sure that he wasn't walking headlong into a massive opening he couldn't see. He'd hope that traveling through such a once thriving ecosystem would yield him some reward in the form of a sheep or cow but, sadly the Norns had decided to pay no heed to his request and growing appetite. Finding animal before he got chased had been quite easy but, now it seemed that the entire forest was abandoned.

"I'm guessing they had the same idea I had," he muttered miserably. "Glad their fine but, hell I might starve because of this."

As he finished his sentence, a sharp pain radiated through his stomach. He doubled over and clutched his midsection in agony. When he hit the ground the black phone slid out of his pocket and it screen clicked on. Through the pain he looked up to see that his hunger bar was completely black and he was losing health fast. Three. Two-point-five. Two. One-point-five. One. Lucas closed his eyes as he waited for his death to come hoping that dying would help ease the pain even slightly but, it never came. He never felt Death's embrace. He looked up at the phone to see that he had one sliver of health, a half a heart to be exact. He thanked the gods and snatched up the phone praying that the spider/skeleton duos wouldn't come back. He made his way to another overhang and quickly placed down a few torches ensuring that no mobs would appear. Being so vulnerable, one hit from even the weakest of monster could cut down his little sliver of life. The blonde haired boy sat back on one of the rocks and gave a sigh of relief, knowing that he was at least safe for now.

'Now all I need is some food,' he thought bitterly. 'If only that came as easily as finding a freaking monster I'd be golden right now.'

As soon as he finished that thought, he leapt up as a three sheep fell to their death in front of him, turning into mutton, five wool pieces and, what appeared to be, small green and yellow orbs on impact. Lucas stared in disbelief, looking up to where they had fallen from. It was roughly a twenty-five drop from the top to where they had landed so he could see why they had died on impact. The only real question was how and why they jumped off. Severely confused as per what had happened he gathered the items (and the orbs but, that seemed to happen on its own somehow.) and retreated back into his hiding place. He placed down a furnace and used a few planks of wood to cook the mutton. One they were finished, eh yanked them out of the oven and nearly scalded his tongue trying to eat the smoked meat. Finished eating he watched as his health began to slowly recover much to his delight. Once he was sure he could stand his own in a fight, he picked himself off the ground and began to head north. As he walked out from under the cliff side, he heard a whooshing sound and felt about 100 pounds of meat fall on top of him. He hit the ground flat on his stomach hard sending pain shooting down his back and through his neck. His ears were ringing by the time he recovered from the pain but, he could vaguely make out the female voice that seemed to have landed on top of him.

"Whoops," she said with a hint of pain emanating from her voice. "Sorry, I wanted to scare you, not kill you. My apologies."

Despite her apology she still remained on top of him, much to the distaste of her human landing pad.

"Please get off of my," the blonde haired boy muttered from under her. "I'm pretty sure that if I stay like this for any longer, my lungs will collapse."

He coughed and gasped for breath as the weight was lifted off his back. He rolled over to face his assailant, of sorts, coming face to face with a very pretty girl sporting blood-red eyes and dark violet hair strung up in two long pony tails. She had a rather unsympathetic grin plastered on her face but, all-in-all she didn't seem to be malicious in any way. As Lucas coughed as gasped for air she watched him, not offering any help with his situation.

"Do you need like some water or something?" she asked finally offering her hand, not that he could reach it. "You don't seem to be hurt in any way. I know I didn't crush any of your organs. I'm not that heavy…then again I don't know how resilient a human's bones and stuff are. I actually might have…hmm…"

"No," Lucas replied weakly wondering why had all this crap had happened to him in such short a span of time. "I'll be fine, just gimme a moment. I think you just knocked the wind out of me that's all."

The violet haired girl looked irritated. "Well, get your wind back faster. We'll freeze to death if we just stay out here. Besides, night-time isn't good for people like you."

"What do you mean 'people like me'?" he asked getting up from the cold, slushy ground.

She looked up at the sky. "I mean: humans dummy. Now let's go. We need to find some sort of shelter before tonight."

Deciding not to argue with her, they ventured around for what felt like an hour before coming across a small hole in the ground: big enough to be a sizeable hideout but, small enough so no monsters would appear. They went down into the hole and Lucas placed down a few torches before sealing them in. When he finished the last hole, he turned and nearly had a heart attack noticing that the girl was standing right behind him, obviously admiring his work. He moved away giving himself some personal space and sat down on a mound of dirt. The girl frowned and took her seat next to him; her legs touching his. They sat in silence for a while, the sheer awkwardness manifesting itself in the room. All the while, the girl continued to eye him like a lion watches a deer. While the subject of a girl showing so much interest in him was slightly unnerving something from earlier was brought up in his mind.

"Hey," he began swallowing hard. "Why do you keep referring to me as a human? You are one too right?"

While he expected her to say yes, something in the pit of his stomach told him that she wasn't human. There was something feral and dangerous in her eyes reminding him of a wild animal. This girl couldn't be human; unfortunately he was right.

The girl smiled. "Nope. While I look human, this was the way I was born. I'm actually one of the species of creatures that were chasing you earlier today. It's kind of why they disowned me. Didn't look like all the others in the family. My little sister suffered the same fate unfortunately."

A thought clicked in his head. The red eyes, the striped sweater and leggings that resembled legs. The large red orbs on her hair pins that reminded him of multiple eyes. Eyes he'd seen before.

"Your…you're a spider?" he asked with both amazement and sheer terror.

The spider girl gave him a mischievous grin. "Yep, that's me! Oh, don't worry," she said seeing the fear in his eyes, "remember I'm not like a lot of my species in the fact that I don't hurt humans. I will scare the hell out of them though."

Lucas remembered the pain in his back and rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. "Yeah…right…anyway since you are a spider you don't have a name…right?"

"Rude," the spider girl said in a hushed voice. "Of course I have a name! My name is Ariadne. Usually the gentleman introduces himself first mind you."

Lucas flushed red. "Oh…my name's Lucas. Lucas Anerro. Sorry, by the way, for making such a rude assumption without proof."

Ariadne shrugged. "It's ok. It's not like I've been treated with courtesy in my life anyway." She looked as though she were about to say more but, stopped herself. "Ah, never mind. You probably don't want to hear a story like mine."

Lucas scratched under his chin. "I don't know about that. I mean, we're kind of stuck here until the morning arrives." He checked his inventory. "I have enough wool and wood for a bed but, I don't feel myself getting tired anytime soon so, shoot. I want to hear all you got."

Ariadne stared at him in astonishment before sighing and scooting closer to him. "Alright but, you'd better be ready for a long story. I've got a lot to tell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Something Close to a Battle Royal**

* * *

><p>Seth couldn't take much more of this. Sure, his stamina didn't seem to be depleting; he could probably fight forever if he wanted. It was also pretty helpful that he had the strange ability to clone any item he wanted; which for the past few moments had been his iron sword. There were also a few other things he could count as going well at the moment. Like for instance: he was alive, thanks to the help of a very scantily clothed girl who happened to be an expert with a bow. Those good things aside, Seth was in a horrible place right now. Surrounded by what seemed to be hordes of zombies, ready for any given chance to devour him alive. He swung his sword in another wide arc dismembering the next few zombies that managed to get through their area of comfort. He gave a glance back at the girl who had suddenly arrived to save him a few moments ago. She seemed to be holding up well on her end. Every time she notched an arrow and let it fly, it hit her target dead center in the forehead.<p>

Seth turned back around and quickly thrust his sword through another zombie's chest. "Hey, are you doing O.K. back there? You don't need any help do you?"

No answer. Seth decided that she wanted to concentrate on the battle and continued to do so himself. Thirty minutes and several dozen zombies later and eventually only one of the undead creatures were left. Seth raised his sword and cut the monster down costing him the durability of his sword, shattering the grey sword on the last hit. He gave an audible exhale, taking a seat on the ground. He looked up to his proponent who still had not said a word, rather she was looking down to him with the slight expression of concern. Seth caught on to this and began to look himself over, his eyes eventually landing o upon the shaft of an arrow that had lodged itself in his back.

"Scheiß," he muttered under his breath. He tore out the arrow, feeling relatively little to no pain despite it being quite deep in his shoulder blade.

'There must have been a skeleton in the crowd of monsters that I just so happened to catch the attention of,' the thought trying to recall himself slaying the walking bone pile to no avail. 'Ah jeez, that entire fight is just one big blur. Stupid adrenaline.'

As he continued to try to recall his brief skeleton encounter, his eyes kept wandering to the girl standing next to him, more specifically to the white cap that she wore. Something about the strange gray face on it struck him as…familiar. The girl noticed that he was staring at her and gave him a small smile which seemed to cause his face to flush a brilliant red. After a few frustrating minutes of trying to recall where he had seen that strange face he ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair and gave a groan of annoyance. Ever since he had been transported to this god forsaken place, his memory had been not quite the same. Important details had continuously been lost to the vast recesses of his subconscious. A rustling in the trees behind him prompted him to quickly equip a stone sword and point it towards the sounds source. He turned to the grey haired girl to see that she too had heard it and now had her arrow pointed with lethality at the trees. Seth turned back towards the trees and took a strong stance grinning to himself.

"Alright," he muttered with heightened confidence. His grip on the hilt tightened. "Whatever comes this way, we'll be ready. Bring it on whatever you are."

What he expected to me some form of monster, instead was a sheep. Seth lowered his guards as he animal looked around for a bit before beginning to graze in the clearing. Feeling slightly foolish, he lowered his sword and checked his inventory using the small, black phone he'd gotten when he had awoken in this mysterious world. Seeing that he didn't have enough wool to make a bed for himself and his partner; he eyes the sheep and raised his sword again. The bow-woman watched as Seth struck down the sheep and collected his reward. He walked over to her and presented his spoils.

"Alright, now we have enough wool to make a bed for both of us," he told her. He put the objects away and motioned for her to follow. "Now come on. It'll be bad if we can't make a fire before tonight. We better start moving."

* * *

><p>Seth poked at the fire with a slightly mangled tree branch, prompting the dying flames to give it one more go. He knew that they would have to get more fuel for the fire but… He glanced out into the night seeing shadows darting in and out of the trees. He sighed and whipped out his phone; checking his inventory for something that might and could be used to re-kindle the glowing gas. He looked across the fire pit where his comrade, he now knew as Suzy, was sitting quietly watching the flames. She had been almost completely quiet since they had met the afternoon prior. The only reason he found out her name was that he rapid-fire named off a bunch of female, and some male, names that came to the top of his head. When he came to the name "Suzy" she perked up and nodded in agreement. He began to eye the cap she wore on her head. Every part of him wanted to scream out, declaring that he knew where he had seen that face before but, he couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

"Who or what are you?" he whispered under his breath.

Suzy apparently caught the nearly inaudible and looked up at him, her sad expression dully illuminated by the dying embers.

Seth blushed and raised his hands in defense. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't think you heard me! Look, if I offended you in any way please tell me." He clapped his hands together making it look like he was praying. I promise I didn't mean anything by it, I was just…curios is all."

"That's ok."

The brown-haired boy blinked not knowing what he had just heard. He looked up at his companion to see the grey haired girl smiling at him.

"Did you just?" he asked slightly confused.

She nodded. "I don't really like speaking that much. I prefer to be quiet. Sorry to leave you in the dark for so long." Her expression darkened slightly. "Not many people have talked to me in a while any way. Whenever people see me they usually run away in fear. I haven't talked to someone like you for a long, long time."

"Why wouldn't anyone want to talk to you?" he asked leaning forward. "You're a beautiful girl. It seems like a lot of people would kill to talk to a person like you."

Suzy's face lit up with a smile. "That's sweet really but, people don't see me as a girl. They see me as just another mindless killer."

At the words "mindless killer", Seth's brain finally put all the pieces together. The bow, her way above average archer skills, her vest that only spread across her ribcage, her oddly familiar cap. The reason it was so familiar because he had seen it before; she was one of the species that had put an arrow in his shoulder-blade.

"Your…you a skeleton!" The brown-haired boy said in amazement. He shook his head realizing he should rephrase his words. "Not that you're too skinny or anything; I mean you are skinny but, that's your species: You're a Skeleton."

Suzy didn't seem to be happy that he knew she was related to the thing that shot him in the shoulder earlier but, she seemed to be happy that he at least knew what she was. Finally having figured what was such a frustrating thing earlier was a relief on Seth's, now hurting, head but, more questions began to articulate in his mind; one that bugged him more than the others.

"Wait wait wait," he began, "If you're a skeleton, why aren't you like the others? The last skeleton that I saw tried to shot me on the spot-and it really wasn't anything but an animated human skeleton. Why are you so different?"

Suzy thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I just woke up in the forest alone one day. I remember being a little girl at the time. I had the rest of the skeletons to take care of me. We had to live underground, we had to practice at night. I remember all these things so vividly," he voice shrank to a low mumble. "I just don't know how I came to be me."

Seth felt really bad for her. He got up from his seat and looked outside seeing that the sun had now began to rise above the treetops. He looked back towards the girl who was giving him a curious frown.

He motioned for her to get up and follow. "Come on. This mystery isn't going to solve itself you know." He looked outside to see several skeletons and zombies alike, burning in the now strengthening sunlight. "You aren't weak to fire like they are right? If you are well…I could get you some leaves to make a larger hat and if you're not…"

Suzy stared at him for a moment as he stood above her, beaming down. His electric blue eyes lit up with anticipation. She smiled at him and stood from her seat, joining him in the bright, warm sunlight. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and shielded his eyes.

"By the way," he said softly. "I realized I haven't introduced myself. The name's Seth Wyvern." He smiled at his new partner. "Now, where should we head off to next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: …And Then There Were Four…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sooooo Sorry for the wait you guys. This chapter was taking longer than I though it was going to. Writer's Block mixed with school and to top it all off had little time off this month, so I'm dearly sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this update.<strong>

**(By the way, any ideas you have for the story for progression and stuff, please feel free to PM me. I'll try to read and answer them ASAP.)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sirios)<strong>

Sirios looked down from his perch high above the clouds. His emerald eyes strained to focus on the magnificent scenery as he scanned the tree line below. Nothing. He'd been searching for more than an hour now but, he still couldn't see where she could have possibly run off to. He'd awoken in the middle of the night to find that his complain/mentor, for the moment, had vanished leaving not a trace. Seeing that it had been in the middle of the might, he was originally unable to go out and search for her due to the sheer amount of monsters in the area.

'Now she's missing,' the snow-haired boy thought bitterly. He ran a hand through his thick, messy hair. 'I wish she would have told me that she was leaving. I could have helped her. I may not be the most experienced person at this "survival in the wild" stuff but, I can hold my own in a fight.'

An hour or two passed before he began to give up on his search. Finally, he let out a deep exhale and stood from his crouch shouldering his iron sword. As he placed the strap across his shoulder, he couldn't help but to feel guilty since Yeabi was the one who taught him how to make this grey blade yet, he'd gotten bored in his search for her.

'Some gentleman you are…' Sirios thought with a sigh. 'Well…if I'm going to leave I might as well do it now.'

Sirios unsheathed is weapon and leapt off the cliff; driving his sword into the cliff face right before he hit the bottom, slowing him down and neutralizing all fall damage he would have taken. He pulled his sword from the rock and sheathed it again in one, quick flourish. Whipping out his phone, he checked his position on the map trying to find some semblance to where he needed to go. In the far left-hand corner of the map, a small strip of grey tore through the green landscape like a scar in the seemingly unharmed plains. On a more interesting note; three small blips and their distances were blinking slowly on different edges of the screen. Sirios watched the blips for a moment growing more curious as he watched them move slowly across the edges of the screen.

"I'm guessing these are either other people," he began looking at the closest blip. "Or, I'm walking straight into some sort of trapped monster den." Sirios scratched his head, quickly making up his mind. He made sure that his sword wasn't going to hinder him and anyway before sprinting through the forest for the closest blip. "If these do happen to be people I need to find them."

-Ten Minutes Later-

Sirios tried to gasp for breath but, found he couldn't on account of him hiding and trying to be silent for a change. He covered his mouth over his hand as he regulated his heart rate and slowed his ragged and heavy breathing down to a barely audible muteness. The creatures that he was hiding from didn't exactly help him in this regard but, he was at least trying his best. He had no idea why these creatures frightened him so much, just that whenever he even glanced at them his blood ran cold and his skin began to become clammy and perspired. Another one of the creature's howls sent a chill down his spine. He mustered enough of his courage and peered out from his hiding place. Sur enough, the pack of dogs were still there in the clearing. Their white pelts and pointed muzzles unmistakable in the bright sunlight. Sirios drew back when he began to hyperventilate and covered his mouth once again as one of the dog's ears perked up. The dogs turned to the rock he was hiding behind, cocked their head in confusion, and began to investigate the noise; moving towards him slowly but surely. The white-hired boy withdrew into his hiding place and covered into the darkness corner of the rock's shadow.

'Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here," he repeated frantically in his head. "Please spare me and don't come over here."

While he waited for inevitable he slowly unsheathed his weapon and held it at the ready. Before they could reach him there was a rustle in the bushes. The dogs, spooked out of their minds, yelped and fled in the other direction, disappearing into the underbrush. Sirios gave a sigh of relief but, didn't let his guard down. He point his weapon to where he had heard the rustling only to have a dark brown-haired boy walk out of the bushes. Sirios eyes widened as he recognized the shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes of the strange boy. The boy was soon followed by another with platinum-blonde hair and an all too familiar wind-blown pompadour.

"Stai scherzando…" Sirios muttered under his breath in Italian, squinting to see the two figures in the distance. He waved and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Seth!? Lucas!? Is that you!?"

The two boys froze in their tracks and turned to the direction of his voice. Their eyes widening in surprise when their gazes met his.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Seth called out waving to the now-haired boy. "I didn't expect you to be out here how've you been?"

Sirios removed himself for his hiding place and shook both of their hands. He could tell that they've been in a battle or two since they've gotten here.

"I should ask you boys the same," the snow-haired boy said giving their clothes an "once-over". "You guys look like you've been in a hell of a fight mates. Have you been attacked?"

"Nothing too major," Lucas chimed in. "Just a few skeletons and zombies; no big deal really." He frowned when he saw the paleness of Sirios' face. "What in the world happened to you? See a ghost or something? Your face is whiter than your hair right now."

Sirios adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's not talk about it alright… Anyway…how long have you two been traveling together like this?"

Lucas shrugged. "I dunno, I'd say about…seven…eight hours tops."

"So not long eh?"

"Well, in all honesty I wasn't looking to meet up with him," the blonde-haired boy mentioned. "I was actually searching for someone I'd met the day before last. She up and disappeared this morning; no idea where she went or where she would be going."

"Funny, I was doing the same," Seth commented leaning on his sword like a kickstand. "I met some girl the night before and for a little while we were traveling together before she disappeared this morning." He turned to Lucas. "I was looking for her when I came across Luke here."

"As was I," Sirios told them. An interesting fact cropped into his head. "These girls...they weren't monsters by any chance were they?"

Seth and Lucas looked at each other with shock registered on their faces. Seth looked back at Sirios, giving a small sigh.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we?"

**(Seth)**

Sirios finished his story and sat back, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. "And that's basically how my life has been recently."

"So," Lucas began, "All of our stories include us being in the wild by ourselves, getting attacked by some sort of monster, getting saved by some pretty monster girls, and then they disappear leaving us to find each other…" Lucas rubbed his temple. "Then damn…either some higher being has been toying with us the entire time or they have way too much time on their hands to create a story this elaborate."

"You think there's a higher being involved?"

Lucas shrugged. "Why not? Seems like something a god would do." He turned to Sirios. "You're all into the Greek Mythology thing. Haven't gods toyed with mortals for thousands of years?"

Sirios flinched as he though his didn't expect to be addressed. "U-um…yeah, I think so. I mean it wouldn't have necessarily been a first but, I don't think a god would go through something so elaborate. Besides, what would we have done to deserve this? They would only do things like this as a means of punishment."

Seth's brain remembered and interesting and yet ironic point they had been missing. "Hey, let's just say we have done something wrong and some form of higher power is punishing us, it would make sense right?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sirios replied with a simultaneous eyebrow raise from Lucas.

"Think about it. All of us can't remember little to anything about our past before this incident occurred right?"

They both shook their heads.

"So if some higher power was involved then it would make sense for us to be here right?" Seth questioned. "This could be some way for us to gain penance for our misdeeds."

Lucas raised his hands in defense. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses their kemosabe. We aren't really suggesting that a god or goddess or whatever has something to do with this right. I mean it's an interesting thought, but it still seems a bit ludicrous."

"You might be right…" Sirios muttered placing his head in his hands. "This seems all too random for that sort of thing." Finally he stood up and stretched. "Well, now that we've gotten acquainted with one another again, we should probably find some shelter. The night will be approaching soon."

Seth looked up at the sky seeing that the sun was no longer high in the sky but, was now listing lazily to the west.

'Verdammt,' Seth thought. 'I hadn't even noticed that we had talked for that long. We really have lost track of time.'

"Hey guys."

They both turned to Lucas who was looking quite perplexedly at his phone.

"So we discovered earlier that these blips were the three of us right?" he asked them showing the phone's screen.

Seth leaned in for a closer look but, didn't quite know what to look at until his eyes rested along the northern edge of the map. Besides the three colored orbs at the center was a small black dot that was blinking steadily in the northern corner. He watched slowly as the orb slowly grew bigger indicating that something, or someone, as making their way towards them. Before he could tell them to prepare for anything a boy stumbled out of the briar and collapsed on the ground, flat on his face. Seth reacted more quickly than he thought he could when he rushed over to the boy's aid; Sirios and Lucas not too far behind. As Seth turned him on his back all of them immediately recognized his elvish features and shaggy black hair.

"That's Thomas isn't it?" Lucas said grimly. He looked up at the sky. "We need to make shelter and get him somewhere safe before we get stuck out here for the night."

Sirios whipped out his phone and pressed a few keys. "I have some coal, wool, and copious amounts of wood in my storage. I'll make us a sort of makeshift scaffolding…" he paused and looked around. "…at that rock should be nice enough."

He pointed to the rock they had found him behind. Seth nodded and his gazed rested upon Thomas who had now begun to stir from his once motionless state. The brown-haired boy scooped Thomas into his arms and draped him over his shoulder. He quickly, well as quickly as he could at least, rushed him over to the shade of the large rock and softly laid him down on the grass. He produced three wool and seven wood from his inventory, making a crafting bench and bed out of the raw materials. He placed the bed down and moved the black-haired boy to it, wrapping him in the blanket.

Around him Lucas, using the wood he was given from Sirios, was frantically making a makeshift shelter for them being sure to include space to move around, bed space, and areas to cook and wash up. Seth knew that sitting by Thomas wasn't going to make him better just by chance. He stood and produced his own supplies, quickly assisting Lucas in his construction. A few moments had past and the shelter began to look like a home and finally after about 20 minutes the house was complete. While it was just a makeshift home for now, Seth had to admit that he was quite impressed. If they built on it a bit, it could make a very decent permanent residence. Sirios returned not soon after with torches, mutton, raw beef and pork in hand. He placed down two furnaces and tossed the meat and fuel inside. He told them to keep an eye out on the food and collapsed in his bed, quickly falling asleep not before mentioning that he had placed a torch above the door on the outside.

"Seth," Lucas called. "Should we put out beds for the girls? I mean they might come across our little hut from wherever the hell they went."

Seth thought for a moment. "Well…they might be back. I guess it wouldn't hurt to incorporate a little more space."

Lucas smiled and whipped out his stone pickaxe. "Leave that to me."

-Minutes Pass-

It didn't take long for their house to now incorporate the entirety of the inside of the rock face. Seth, in all honesty, was surprised on how quickly Lucas had carved out a hole in the rock. Even for a diligent worker, it seemed all too quick for it to be possible. In the end he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him thanks to drowsiness and quickly forgot about it. Being as tired as he was, Lucas, after he was finished remodeling the rock's innards, he collapsed in his bed and like Sirios, quickly fell asleep. Seth looked around the room and pulled the meat out of the furnace, laying it on a table he had made before. He put out the fire and gave a loud yawn before heading off towards his bed. He launched himself into bed but, before he let sleep overtake him, he gave one last glance at Thomas who, after a force feeding of food and a drink of water, was looking better than he was when they has found him. Seth smiled and finally closed his eyes, falling deeply into sleep.

-Somewhere in the Forest-

A ginger-haired girl collapsed behind a rock gasping heavily for air. She wasn't sure how long she could hold up against them let alone run anymore. She swore as another arrow whizzed past her head, nearly ending her short life. She got to her feet, her legs burning with the buildup of lactic acid. She tore through the trees trying to escape but, could see no alternative. She came to a clearing and fell to the ground once more feeling all of her energy depleted. She looked up thinking her end had come only to have a ray of hope illuminate the grimness of her heart. In the distance as a small house, lightly illuminated by the one torch that hung overhead. She smiled in triumph and slowly made her way to the door.

"I…will…survive," she whispered softly her amber eyes soft yet, ablaze with determination as she made her way to the oaken door. "Alice will not be defeated today."


	5. Woah! An Update!

**Update Chapter!**

I'm gonna get straight to the point: send me your OCs. Yep. Thanks to a little tip from Fallenking (Thanks for that by the way.), I'm going to start taking auditions for new characters to add in. Now I can only take in a certain amount, since I don't want to be writing for like 9 million people, so get the info in fast. Also, I'm not sure what kind of role they'll be playing since I didn't make the characters personally, so the more detailed the character: the better. The information below is what I require to get to know your characters and write for them so please go through the info below and fire away! PM me with the details or send me an email at shevaunsnd370 . Also, if your characters have siblings (no more than 2 please) feel free to add them in.

**Info I'll need:**

**Character's Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality: (Like French/ Irish or German. Add From which side it comes from also, say Mother- German and Father- French)**

**Personality: (Include their likes, dislikes, and general personality traits.)**

**(Also be sure to add their connection to the main characters if any. They can't be related to them or anything though, sorry.)**

If there's any questions PM me or send an email and I'll reply ASAP. Have fun and keep an eye out for your characters if you get picked. I'll be sure to let you know soon. Ciao!


End file.
